Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: MimiRoger OneShot Mimi's death Includes Who Wants To Live Forever song by Queen


**Disclaimer: **Do not own! I RENT! Hah that seems to have become so cliché now, because almost all the RENT writers say that in their disclaimer now…hehe Oh yeah the song "Who Wants To Live Forever" belongs to Queen! Woohoo I just -heart- Queen….

**A/N: **Ok I present to you-My first ever RENT Fic that is an OneShot! I personally don't think I'm that great of a writer, however I do write because I get all these ideas in my head that never leave me so I've got to write them down. Ok, so I wrote this a few months ago back when I was REALLY into Rent. Still love Rent, but then I discovered Harry Potter-so kind of more into that at the moment. Well I was recently looking through my Microsoft Word files and came across 3 Rent fics I wrote/started writing. Well this one was finished and my friend ended up reading it and was all like 'You should so post it'! So I actually decided to post it. Now I don't think it's that great but please let me know what you think!

_Who Wants To Live Forever?_

XxxxxxxxxxX

He was in the hospital room, sitting on the bed that Mimi was currently occupying. He stared at her with hurt in his eyes. The tears were forming and slowly rolled down his cheek. He couldn't believe it.

Mimi was dying. Right before his eyes. And he couldn't keep it from happening. There was absolutely nothing he could do except let her die. She couldn't hang on to life any longer. Roger knew it had to happen sometime but didn't expect it to happen now.

It was May and they were planning on getting married that winter, on Christmas Eve. But she became very ill and had to be rushed to the hospital. The doctors can't do anything about it. They all just have to go and let her die.

Mimi laid in the bed, not moving. Her eyes were still open and she was still alive. But it wouldn't be long till she would be gone. They both knew that and they wanted to spend their last moments together by just being with each other.

"Roger…" Mimi softly said. She tried to reach out her hand to him but was too weak to do so.

Roger picked up her hand gently and kissed it. "Yeah?" he said back.

"I….love…you…." Mimi said in a whisper.

"I love you too." Roger replied and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you." She told him.

More and more tears were coming out of his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Could…you sing…me….a song?" She questioned him quietly.

He nodded and got off the bed to go to the side of the room where his guitar was laying on the ground. He took it out of the case and went back over to sit on the bed again. He put it in his hands and began to strum a tune and began to sing.

_There's no time for us _

_There's no place for us _

_What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away _

_From us _

_Who wants to live forever _

_Who wants to live forever...? _

Mimi soon closed her eyes and smiled weakly. She was happy to hear Roger sing to her right before she was going to go.

_There's no chance for us _

_It's all decided for us _

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us _

_Who wants to live forever _

_Who wants to live forever? _

_Who dares to love forever? _

_When love must die _

Soon it seemed her body was so lifeless. A few seconds later, the beeping noise of the machine started. She was gone forever.

Roger quickly put down the guitar and grabbed both of her hands

"Why did you have to go?" He wondered aloud.

He sat there and stroked her dark wavy hair and thought about all the memories he had with Mimi, while the tears continued to pour out. He soon could not stand watching her lifeless body. So he put on his leather jacket and grabbed his guitar and walked over to the door. He took one more look at her before closing the door shut.

XxxxxxxxxxX

A Few Weeks Later…

He was now lying in the hospital bed, preparing himself to die. He had too become ill. Probably because he didn't take his medication with the great depression he was in. He couldn't take it how people were dying all around him. It was now his turn…

The beeping sound started. And he was gone.

He came across a face he had not seen in a few weeks and had missed her a lot. It was the girl who he had watched die. The one he really loved.

_But touch my tears with your lips _

_Touch my world with your fingertips _

_And we can have forever _

_And we can love forever _

_Forever is our today _

_Who wants to live forever _

_Who wants to live forever? _

_Forever is our today _

They were finally reunited.

_Who waits forever anyway?_

XxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Well kudos to you if you read it! It's greatly appreciated! My friend says I did a 'death domino effect' in this fic, with the whole one person dies and then another person dies…haha (She's _crazycanadianchick710 _by the way and she writes Rent fics so you can go check her out-she's in my favorites!) Well I really hope you review! I'll even send you some….uhh what do people love these days…BUBBLES! YES BUBBLES! Everyone loves bubbles don't they? Eh, oh well maybe I'll think of something better but for now-please review!


End file.
